Coeur de Glace
by sasunalove
Summary: Depuis trois ans Naruto et Sasuke forment un couple avec ses hauts et ses bas.  Malheureusement une ombre va venir assombrir leur  bonheur que seul la force de leur amour pourra apporter une éclaircie sous ses nuages sombres.  C'est un SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Bref (hi!hi!) j'ai tellement aimé que j'ai décidé d'utilisé à mon tour les personnages**  
**du maitre vénéré Monsieur **

**Masashi Kishimoto et de créé mes propres délires sur le**  
**couple naruxsasuxnaru. Cependant,dans un futur pas si lointain, j'ai bien l'intention de laisser aller mon imagination sur d'autres mangas comme fullmetal, uraboku**  
**(que j'adore en animé haaaaaaaaaaaa ruka hmmmmmm désolée) et d'autres.**

**Bon avant de commencé voici quelques lignes de conduite à suivre sur ce blog:**

_**- Donc pas de commentaires violents ou homophobes. Si vous n'aimez pas les**_  
_**relations entre même sexe alors passer votre chemin.**_

_**- Pas de plagiat. Sortez votre imagination et créer vous même vos propres histoires.**_

_**- Pas de chiffres, publicités et je ne suis pas une agence de rencontre.**_

_**Voilà pas grand chose juste trois petites règles importantes. Je m'excuse d'avance**_  
_**pour fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour porter une attention particulière mais ****parfois quelques unes échappent à mon regard de renard ^-^**_

_**-J'accepte tous les ****commentaires pertinents qui pourront m'aider dans le futur.**_

**Sur ce je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**

**P.S: Désolée si vous trouvez quelques erreurs mais je n'ai pas de bétâ**

* * *

**Prologue**

-Naruto. Naruto !

Sasuke regardait le jeune homme blond qui était étendu devant lui aves les paupières fermées et les écouteurs de son ipod sur les oreilles. C'était avec un grand plaisir que les yeux couleurs de nuit glissaient sur ce corps magnifique sans aucune gêne. Il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent à ce visage dont trois fines cicatrices sur les joues en rehaussaient la beauté. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait alors qu'il se délectait de la vue du torse aux muscles souples que dénudait la chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, il était un vrai appel à la luxure. Si Naruto pouvait se comparer à une saison c'était sans conteste l'été car il en avait sa chaleur, sa fougue, sa couleur et sa saveur. Avec un soupir, Sasuke se dirigea vers lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Ne voulant pas lui faire peur il lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Un engourdissement se propagea alors dans le bout de ses doigts créant un frémissement exquis tout le long de son bras. C'est à ce moment que de fabuleuses pupilles aussi bleues que le ciel lors d'un jour sans nuages capturèrent son regard.

- Sasuke qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? Tu n'es pas en classe.  
- Baka c'est à moi de te demander ça. Les cours sont terminés depuis un bon moment déjà.

Le blond releva le buste tout en se grattant derrière de la tête.

- C'est vrai? Désolé je me suis endormi pendant l'heure du repas et après j'étais tout simplement trop fatigué pour y retourner. Mais toi pourquoi es-tu venu?

Tiens Sasuke rougissait fait plutôt rare car un Uchiha ne rougit jamais normalement.

- Je suis venu pour te donner les notes des cours que tu as manqué baka. Les examens sont pour bientôt.  
- WWWWWWWWWWouaa tu es vraiment trop génial. Malgré ton air de froideur méprisante et d'indifférence je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu es une personne remplie de gentillesse et pleine d'attention. Dit-il avec son merveilleux sourire.  
-Bon aller on peut partir maintenant dit Sasuke que la voix trahissait une certaine gêne.

Naruto regardait son ami avec sérieux, chose rare pour le blond et d'autant plus troublant pour le brun car il l'avait rarement vu comme ça. Naruto était vraiment heureux d'être ami avec Sasuke mais depuis quelques temps un autre sentiment plus fort que l'amitié venait troubler son coeur. Son corps réagissait étrangement à la proximité du brun. Son âme, elle, se morfondait quand il n'était pas dans les alentours. Sentant un léger malaise monter en lui, Naruto détourna le regard.

-Tu sais Sasuke j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et...  
-Toi! Réfléchir! C'est vraiment à marquer d'une croix rouge sur le calendrier ha!ha!  
-Non écoute je suis sérieux là.  
-Je le sais Naruto et s'est ce qui me fait le plus grand peur.  
-Peur. Toi! Etrange journée quand même. Bon comme je disais, j'ai réfléchis à ma situation actuelle. J'ai maintenant 20 ans, pas de parents pour m'aider et je viens tout juste de perdre la seule personne qui s'occupait de moi. Malheureusement il ne me reste qu'une petite rente que je reçois une fois par mois juste assez pour payer mon logement. Je dois donc travailler pour pouvoir payer le plus important et surtout manger au moins trois fois par jour. Mes études commencent déjà à souffrir de cette vie et je me sens incapable de rattraper tout le retard que j'ai accumulé. Donc je décidé de quitter l'école et de me mettre à travailler à temps plein.  
-Quoi! Mais c'est impossible voyons. Que vas-tu faire plus tard? Les rêves que tu avais que deviennent-ils? Ecoute je vais en parler à mes parents et je suis sûre que nous allons trouver une solution.  
-Sasuke arrête voyons tu me connais depuis 15 ans et tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais accepter aucune pitié ou charité de qui que se soit. Je ne veux surtout pas devenir un boulet pour personne. J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller seul et je vais continuer comme ca. Ce que tu me dis me touche énormément et je t'en remercie du fond du coeur.  
-Voyons que dis-tu là? Je n'ai jamais ressenti de la pitié pour toi. C'est plutôt le contraire, je t'admire pour la force que tu as d'affronter les obstacles tout en gardant cette joie et cette douceur en toi.

Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'oeil de Naruto et glissa sur sa joue.

-Si tu savais Sasuke le bonheur de t'avoir dans ma vie. Si je te perdais je ne pourrais sûrement pas y survivre. Malgré tout ma décision est prise. Je suis triste de vous laisser toi et les autres car vous êtes la famille que je n'ai jamais eue et je suis très heureux en votre compagnie. J'ai peur que vous m'oubliez si je vous quitte mais j'ai fait le tour de la question et c'est la meilleur solution pour moi. Je ne fais pas un trait sur mes rêves mais disons que je les remets pour plus tard.

Naruto se leva debout et rajusta son pantalon. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il senti une main qui le retenait par le bras. Se retournant il vit Sasuke qui le regardait avec détermination.

-Ecoute moi bien baka même si tu quittes l'école pour le moment, tu seras toujours un ami pour nous et je parle au nom de toute la gang. C'est pas parce que tu n'es plus ici que nous allons te laisser tomber.

Naruto senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

-Merci Sasuke j'ai vraiment une chance incroyable de vous connaître.  
-Il faut que je te dise que tu est très important dans ma vie et que tu es devenu pour moi plus qu'un ami. Depuis quelques temps mes sentiments à ton égard ont dépassé se simple stade.

A mesure que Sasuke parlait Naruto devenait de plus en plus surpris. Ayant toujours les écouteurs à ses oreilles à cet instant précis une de ses chansons fétiches s'écoula comme dans un rêve. Elle exprimait très bien cet instant magique.

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire Naruto c'est que je t'aime, je t'aime d'amour dit-il enfin en le regardant avec crainte.

Un silence suivit ces paroles que seul la douceur de la musique rendait irréelle. Laissant enfin libre court à ses larmes Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et le pris dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke, je t'aime tellement.


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************

************************************************************************

************************

**Bien sûre les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas snif snif, ils sont au maitre vénéré Monsieur ****Masashi Kishimoto. Je les emprunte seulement pour créer mes propres délires**

**Bon avant de commencé voici quelques lignes de conduite à suivre sur ce blog:**

**-**** Donc pas de commentaires violents ou homophobes. Si vous n'aimez pas les  
relations entre même sexe alors passer votre chemin.**

**-**** Pas de plagiat. Sortez votre imagination et créer vous même vos propres histoires.**

**-**** Pas de publicités et je ne suis pas une agence de rencontre.**

**Voilà pas grand chose juste tr****oi****s petites règles importantes. Je m'excuse d'avance  
pour fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour porter une attention particulière mais  
parfois quelques unes échappent à mon regard de renard ****^-^****. J'accepte tous les  
commentaires pertinents qui pourront m'aider dans le futur.**

Sur ce je vous **souhaite**** donc une bonne lecture.**

******P.S: Désolée pour les fautes mais comme je¸ le disais plus haut j'ai pas de bétâ.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

************************************************

************************

trois ans plus tard...

- Sasuke...Sasuke...Je dois partir si je ne veux pas arriver en retard au travail.

Une jolie tête brune apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain.

- A ce soir!  
- Naruto as-tu déjà oublié que ce soir je vais voir Itachi pour discuter de son voyage aux États-Unis et signer quelques papiers? Je vais donc dormir au manoir.  
- Oups! Hi,hi désolé.  
- Baka. Petite tête va.

Naruto s'approcha du grand brun d'une démarche extrêmement sensuelle et doucement il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je vais être bien triste tout seul dans ce grand lit froid.

Un léger, très léger sourire étira alors les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Je promets de trouver un moyen pour me faire pardonner de cette absence demain dit Sasuke tout en passant le bras autour de la taille de Naruto. Il le serra tout contre lui laissant ses lèvres glisser sur ce cou si tentant et délicieux.

- Pervers murmura Naruto les yeux déjà remplient de désir. AAAAAAAAh il faut que je me sauve maintenant sinon Konan va me faire subir les pires souffrances. Un gros bisou de ma part à ton frère et surtout pas de folies.

Sur un dernier signe de la main, Naruto se précipita en courant vers l'arrêt d'autobus priant pour arriver avant celle-ci. C'est donc à bout de souffle qu'il s'engouffra dans le véhicule jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin vers une banquette et s'y laisser tomber. Avec un soupir il posa son front sur la vitre légèrement froide, son regard fixant le paysage qui défilait à grande vitesse devant ses yeux. Septembre était le mois préféré de notre beau blond, après l'été bien sûre. Il y aimait l'air frais qui parfois lui laissait d'agréables frissons sur la peau. Il adorait les couleurs éclatantes dont la nature se paraît afin de nous faire oublier l'approche de l'hiver. Il aimait plus que tout s'enivrer de l'odeur de la terre qui en était plus prenante, plus enivrante. Il appréciait ces moments où ils partaient en promenade dans le parc profitant des dernières journées ensoleillées se serrant alors l'un contre l'autre pour profiter pleinement du calme et de la paix qui les entouraient.

Trois ans étaient passés depuis que Sasuke lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Les premiers temps ne furent pas facile pour Naruto car il avait peur, peur de perdre ce qu'il pensait avoir de plus précieux dans sa vie, soit l'amitié du jeune homme brun, et il se retenait d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Sasuke fît alors preuve d'une grande patience, trait de caractère qui n'était pas inné chez lui. Peu à peu Naruto se laissa envahir par cet amour et son cœur devenait moins craintif. Ces périodes écoulées près de Sasuke sont, à ses yeux, des instants de pure bonheur. Depuis la perte de ses parents et de son tuteur il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant espérant que tout ceci sera durer encore pour très longtemps.

Remarquant qu'il était maintenant près du centre-ville, Naruto se leva pour débarquer au prochain arrêt. Le quartier commercial de Konoha était en effervescence. Une marée humaine déferlait sur les trottoirs comme d'énormes vagues sombres aux visages blêmes. Le flux des véhicules s'écoulaient lentement sur la grande artère. Devant lui, des néons aux teintes vives alléchaient les clients sur leurs marchandises. Sans plus attendre, Naruto poussa les portes vitrées d'une boutique dont la façade chromée attirait le regard des passants. Une fois à l'intérieur il fût enveloppé, tel un cocon, par le rythme énergique du rock. Il appréciait énormément la décoration douce fusion entre la froideur du métal, la chaleur du cuir et les couleurs vivifiantes qui complétaient le tout.

L'AKATSUKI était un magasin de vêtements branchés urbains qui s'étendait sur deux étages. Le premier se concentrait sur la marchandise, les cabines d'essayage et le coin détente endroit qui permettait à la clientèle d'y attendre soit son vendeur préféré, soit relaxer pendant les achats d'un ou d'une amie. Alors que le deuxième était le territoire exclusif du dj Deidara et la salle de repos des employés. Il adorait travailler avec le publique et depuis trois ans il s'était forgé une excellent réputation augmentant, peu à peu, sa clientèle régulière. Il faut dire que son sourire enjôleur, sa personnalité enjouée et sa beauté sensuelle attirait à lui autant la gente féminine que masculine. Oui il était vraiment heureux d'avoir pu trouver cet emploi à la fin de ses études.

- Salut Naruto dit une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec une fleur en papier derrière l'oreille droite.  
- Yo Konan.  
- Désolée de te pousser un peu mais il faut que tu embarque sur le plancher maintenant car aujourd'hui c'est l'achalandage et tu as déjà un client qui attend au coin détente depuis un petit moment.  
- Oui chef, à vos ordres chef.  
- N.A.R.U.T.O.

Avec un éclat de rire il se dirigea vers le vestiaire pour y déposer son manteau et son repas. Il adorait l'équipe de L'AKATSUKI team qui regroupait 7 personnes dont Konan qui en était une des propriétaires avec son copain Yahiko et leur associé Deidara. Puis on retrouvait Sasori, Karine et pour finir ma grande amie Sakura qui y travaillait que les fins de semaines. Ils formaient vraiment une famille et Naruto se sentait tellement bien en leurs présences. Il pouvait se permettre d'être vraiment lui-même sans redouter de se faire montrer du doigt dont l'origine était cette fameuse histoire de malédiction qui n'avait aucune raison d'être et Yahiko, de toute façon, ne le permettrait pas trouvant ceci totalement ridicule. Comme si quelqu'un était vraiment capable de faire mourir les gens qu'il aime par un simple contact de sa part. Incroyable de voir qu'encore à notre époque certains croyaient à ces bêtises, ces histoires loufoques inventées par des esprits en mal de sensations. S'approchant des grands fauteuils placés dans un coin plus discret et plus calme du magasin, il remarqua une personne qui était assise de dos avec de longs cheveux noirs. Cette silhouette ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnue, il sentait son sourire s'effacer à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle dût alors sentir sa présence car elle se retourna.

- Bonjour Naruto je suis heureux de te revoir.

Naruto se figea les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas snif snif, ils sont au maitre vénéré Monsieur Masashi Kishimoto. Je les emprunte seulement pour créer mes propres délires**

**Je m'excuse d'avance  
pour fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour porter une attention particulière mais  
parfois quelques-unes échappent à mon regard de renard ****^-^****. J'accepte tous les  
commentaires pertinents qui pourront m'aider dans le futur.**

**Sur ce je vous bonne lecture**

**P.S: Désolée pour les fautes mais comme je¸ le disais plus haut je n'ai pas encore de béta.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Le regard bleu azur plongea dans une mer d'améthystes translucides comme du cristal, couleur si mystérieuse et envoûtante reflet indéniable du charme de Neiji Hyûga. Pour parfaire ce séduisant tableau ajoutez-y une élégante silhouette svelte et bien dessinée, un teint de porcelaine qui fait l'envie de bien des femmes et un visage aux traits réguliers encadré par de longs cheveux noirs. Au premier abord le jeune homme peut démontrer une attitude froide et distante mais ses amis les plus proches savent très bien que ce n'est qu'une apparence trompeuse. Mettant de côté son observation, Naruto emprunta un ton des plus professionnelles pour s'adresser à Neiji.

- Bonjour maître Neiji. Que peut faire l'humble serviteur que je suis pour combler à votre bonheur dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas.

- Idiot, tu ne changeras donc jamais

- Allons, allons jeune maître avouer que vous me trouvez tout simplement irrésistible ajouta Naruto l'œil pétillant

- Pfffff… n'importe quoi. Je reviendrai dans quelques années quand tu auras repris un peu de sérieux dit Neiji en tournant lentement le dos au blond.

Avec un éclat de rire Naruto lui saisit le bras.

- Désolé, désolé mais c'est la tentation même de titiller le fameux flegme des Hyûga.

- Vraiment je me demande encore comment il fait l'Uchiha pour supporter tes enfantillages pendant une journée entière.

- AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh méchant dit Naruto en gonflant les joues.

Puis un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres et s'approcha du jeune Hyûga pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Tout simplement parce que je suis un expert dans un tout autre domaine si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

S'écartant ensuite de Neiji, il remarqua avec plaisir que la peau blanche de celui-ci s'était légèrement colorée indiquant une certaine gêne chez son ami. Naruto adorait fissurer ce mur imperturbable derrière lequel se cachait la vraie nature du jeune brun.

- Bon…Eh bien…Euh…Comme j'avais des choses à faire dans le coin je suis venu te rappeler notre sortie de ce soir au Sharingan pour la fête du chien fou.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAaaa j'avais complètement oublié. J'en connais un qui aurait certainement boudé pour les prochaines semaines si je ne m'étais pas présenté.

- Oui imagine alors la vie à la pauvre Hinata si tu ne…

- Je sais, je sais. J'ai très bien compris cousine complexe.

- Pfffff vraiment pourquoi je prends la peine de te venir en aide pour entendre de telles idioties peux-tu bien me le dire?

- C'est parce que tu m'aimeeeeeeeeeeu

- Idiot. Pourrais-tu passer le message à Sasuke?

- Il ne viendra pas c'est certain car son frère vient tout juste d'arriver d'un voyage d'affaires et ils ont certaines choses à régler. Il était même prévu qu'il dorme au Manoir donc je vais y aller seul.

- Naruto!

Le jeune homme se retourna pour regarder Konan qui lui indiquait discrètement l'horloge.

- Bon je dois retourner au travail. On se voit donc ce soir vers 9 heures comme d'habitude.

- Naruto attends j'aimerais bien que tu me montres les nouveautés qui sont arrivées. J'ai le goût de m'acheter des vêtements pour ce soir.

- Pas problème vous n'avez qu'à me suivre jeune maître.

Et sans laisser le temps à Neiji de répliquer, Naruto tourna les talons s'assurant que le jeune homme brun le suivait docilement.

- « Ouf encore une de terminée. »

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le banc se trouvant dans le vestiaire des employés. Ses pieds étaient tellement endoloris qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans le bout de ses orteils. Aujourd'hui les clients s'étaient particulièrement déchaînés comme si un vent de folie déferlait sur la ville. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi Konan était venu le voir pour lui demander s'il désirait faire quelques heures supplémentaires. Il avait accepté d'emblée car pour faire gonfler son portefeuille il était prêt à tout ou presque. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à une très jolie jeune femme. La première chose qui captait l'attention s'était la couleur peu habituelle de sa longue chevelure. Cette teinte de rose se mariait très bien avec sa carnation de pêche et ses yeux de la plus pure émeraude. Son corps aux courbes harmonieuses et ses lèvres sensuelles stimulaient les fantasmes de bien des hommes. Pour Naruto elle était plus qu'une amie, elle était la sœur qu'il avait toujours espérer. Sakura était sa plus grande confidente, celle qui l'avait vu pleurer à la mort de son tuteur. Elle connait la plupart de ses secrets, ses angoisses, ses peurs et elle a partagé ses plus grandes joies. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle.

- Woua fini. Je suis totalement fourbue. Est-ce que tu viens toujours avec moi à la fête ?

- Avant de partir j'aimerais bien prendre une douche et si possible aller chercher des vêtements propres car j'ai rien apporté avec moi. Comme je ne croyais pas finir si tard j'étais sûre d'avoir le temps de passer chez moi avant. Cependant je ne veux pas te retarder alors tu peux partir devant je vous rejoindrai.

- Pas question! Tu vas partir avec moi point. Pendant que tu te laves je vais aller te choisir des fringues dans la boutique. J'espère que tu me fais confiance ?

- Je ne mets aucunement en doute tes goûts vestimentaires mais pour le moment je ne peux pas me permettre de telles dépenses.

- Tututu… pas de discussion possible, on en reparlera plus tard. Je te laisse le temps de te préparer dit-elle tout en sortant de la pièce.

Naruto connaissait très bien l'obstination de son amie quand elle avait une idée bien ancrée dans la tête. Il était vraiment trop épuisé pour l'affronter dans une discussion inutile qui risquait immanquablement se terminer d'une manière tragique digne d'une pièce de Racine. Sans perdre de temps il se dirigea donc vers la salle d'eau réservée aux personnels.

- Naruto dépêche-toi, cria la rose en le poussant à l'intérieur d'une cabine.

- Et surtout n'oublie pas de sortir pour que nous puissions avoir un aperçu avant tout le monde lança Konan.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Naruto essaya plusieurs morceaux défilant sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes qui s'extasiaient sans cesse sur le look sexy du blond. Ils tombèrent enfin tous d'accord sur un jean noir à taille basse accompagné d'un chandail moulant dans les tons de rouge sang superposé à des pièces en résille qui laissaient entrevoir des bouts de chair bronzée. Celui-ci laissait à découvert son ventre plat exhibant le magnifique tatouage de style tribal autour du nombril. Pour compléter l'ensemble une ceinture cloutée soulignait ses hanches et un magnifique pendentif d'une forme allongée en cristal aussi pur que le bleu des yeux du porteur. Restant sourde aux protestations du jeune homme, Sakura plongea ses mains dans les cheveux indisciplinés plaçant quelques mèches à l'aide de gel. Hochant la tête d'un air satisfaisant, elle pivota Naruto face au miroir pour qu'il puisse savourer le fruit de leurs efforts.

- Tu es magnifique. Dommage que Sasuke ne sera pas là.

- Sakura…Tu me gêne.

- Bon assez perdu de temps nous devons partir maintenant si nous voulons profiter de la soirée dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Et les vête…

- Disons que c'est une petite compensation pour tout le travail que tu accomplis depuis ton entrée ici. Yahiko et moi désirons te démontrer que nous t'apprécions vraiment beaucoup alors accepte ce modeste présent de notre part, expliqua Konan.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Juste un merci et passer une bonne soirée.

- Merci beaucoup à vous deux dit-il en serrant Konan tout contre lui.

- Bon vas-y sale gamin et amuse toi.

Sakura lui saisit alors la main et l'entraina avec elle.

Pendant ce temps au Manoir Uchiha.

- Une dernière signature juste ici ensuite nous pourrons clore cette discussion. Alors petit frère comment s'est découlé ta semaine pas trop difficile j'espère?

- Hmmm

- Toujours aussi occupé par ton petit blond?

- Et toi, Itachi, toujours le uke de ton blond?

- Hmmm… Bon allons prendre un verre au salon.

- Pourquoi pas de toute manière j'ai l'intention de rester cette nuit au Manoir.

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

- Passe devant Itachi je te rejoins dans quelques instants.

S'assurant qu'il était maintenant seul dans la pièce il ouvrit son cellulaire.

- Allo Sasuke Uchiha.

- …

- Ce soir?

- …

- D'accord on se dit dans une heure au Sharingan. A tout à l'heure.

* * *

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui se sont arrêtés pour lire mon histoire. **

**J'espère recevoir quelques commentaires pour pouvoir si je suis sur la bonne voie ou non. A bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à toi ****fille des enfers**** pour m'avoir laissé mon premier commentaire.**_

_**Désolée pour toi ****Samira0**** ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que Tu vas savoir avec ****qui Sasuke **_

_**a son rendez-vous mais j'espère que celui-ci te plaira quand même.**_

_**Oui je sais ****un ange tombe du ciel**** que mon histoire à pas trop de surprise mais pour ma première fic je**_

_**misais sur la sécurité. J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre du Sharigan ils furent assaillis par les decibels puissants de la musique. Fermant à demi les yeux, Naruto parcourra du regard cet endroit dans l'espoir de trouver leurs amis. Soudain il remarqua dans un coin plus éloigné une jeune femme, à la longue chevelure blonde avec une mèche qui lui retombait sur son œil droit, gesticulant à grand renfort des bras pour réussir à capter leurs attentions. Jouant des coudes ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle qui, dès leur approche, sauta au cou de Sakura.

- Ino lâche moi voyons s'exclama la rosée.

- Vous êtes enfin là.

- Désolé du retard c'est totalement de ma faute expliqua Naruto.

- Bon venez car j'en connais un qui commence à perdre le peu de patience qu'il a.

En souriant elle se poussa légèrement sur le côté dévoilant derrière elle le reste de la bande sans Sasuke bien sûre.

- Pas trop tôt vous deux je desséchais sérieusement déclara un jeune homme avec les cheveux bruns ébouriffés aux canines un peu plus longues que la normale d'où son surnom de chien fou.

Grand adepte de sport, capitaine de l'équipe de basket il avait une musculature taillée par les entrainements intenses qu'il s'imposait. Deux tatouages de formes rectangulaires rouges ornaient ses joues symboles de son clan depuis des générations. Sa famille était reconnue pour son travail auprès de l'espèce canine et Kiba désirait ardemment poursuivre dans ce domaine. Il était aussi le plus vieil et meilleur ami de Naruto s'étant connu depuis le bac à sable. D'emblée il s'était autoproclamé défenseur du petit blond le protégeant contre les brutes qui s'amusaient à le martyriser pour un rien. Naruto s'approcha du brun et le serra tout contre lui.

- Joyeux anniversaire Kiba.

- Merci vieux murmura-t-il la gorge serrée par le geste de son ami.

Le brun s'éloigna ensuite du blond pour éviter de tomber dans le sentimental.

- Alors amusons-nous dit-il en levant son verre.

Les gens autour suivirent son geste en criant :

- A Kiba

Kiba examina son ami près de lui un sourire malicieux étirant les lèvres.

- Oh! Sexy le blondinet ce soir. Tu as l'intention de profiter de l'absence de Sasuke plaisanta celui-ci donnant un coup de coude au blond en question. Tu peux compter sur mon silence termina-t-il.

- Mais qu'est –ce que tu racontes là espèce de chien mouillé s'écria Naruto le visage virant au rouge.

- Chien mouillé! Ne viens surtout pas te plaindre si quelqu'un en veut à ton petit cul.

- Tu as un problème avec ses vêtements sale clébard protesta Sakura en dressant son poing sous le nez de Kiba.

- Ki…Ki…Kiba, Sa…Sakura bégaya Hinata la copine du brun.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata car ton amoureux est capable d'en prendre lui chuchota la rosée.

Sans prendre la peine de continuer cette discussion, Naruto se retourna vers le reste du grouge pour saluer Ino, Shino, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro et bien sûre Neiji puis il observa autour de lui. Depuis deux ans la clientèle du Sharinga avait passiblement augmentée devenant la boîte la plus populaire dans Konoha. Naruto accompagnait parfois Sasuke lorsque celui-ci se déplaçait pour administrer le club. C'est le jeune homme qui avait hérité de sa gestion depuis son acquisition par l'Uchiha Brothers. Le blond restait le plus souvent dans la section VIP car les bureaux administratifs se trouvaient au deuxième étage et Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment se mêler à la foule préférant le calme et la discrétion du second plancher.

La soirée défilait rapidement et la boisson coulait à flots. Sakura Ino et Tenten commençaient à s'émoustiller devant l'étalage de beaux spécimens sous leurs yeux. Kiba, que l'alcool rendait plus volubile que d'habitude, gloussait devant la gêne évidente de sa copine Hinata face à ses âneries. Malgré le fait qu'il était entouré d'une gente féminine des plus acceptables, Neiji demeurait égal à lui-même flegmatique et réservé à la limite glacial comme une banquise que peu d'entre elles auront la chance de fissurer. Shikamaru, confortablement installé au fond d'une banquette, regardait de son air blasé Temari et Kankuro harceler Gaara pour le persuader d'aller rejoindre Naruto qui n'avait pas quitté la piste de danse depuis plus d'une heure. Perdu parmi les corps qui se mouvaient au son de la musique, une tête blonde flottait sur cette mer sombre telle un bouchon émergeant vers le soleil. Cloîtrer dans cette prison humaine, son corps seréchauffant au contact de ces personnes, il sentait monter en lui un besoin presqu'animal de se frôler, se noyer dans cette chaleur. Soudain une caresse se fit plus insistante effleurant le bas du dos et s'attardant sur le fessier ferme du jeune homme. Quelqu'un venait de se coller tout doucement contre lui accompagnant ses mouvements lascifs provoquant, chez le blond, un doux frisson sur sa peau dorée. Naruto était complètement paralysé par cette sensation que seul Sasuke, jusqu'à présent, avait réussi à faire naître en lui. Et si… Se retournant brusquement :

- Sas… La surprise l'empêcha de continuer.

Sa première vision fût d'abord de larges épaules qui lui cachaient la foule puis soulevant lentement la tête il se laissa hypnotiser par un gouffre aussi sombre que le jais. Des cheveux longs noirs encadraient un visage aux traits anguleux d'une beauté incroyable. Le style de beauté que Naruto avait l'habitude de côtoyer tous les jours dans la personne de son amour. Devant ce physique à faire baver même les plus difficiles, Naruto se sentait tout à coup totalement perdu. Lorsque l'inconnu s'exprima sa voix était à l'image du propriétaire soit grave et magnifique.

- Salut beau gosse.

Retrouvant ses esprits le blond le fixa avec colère.

- Premièrement monsieur muscle je déteste me faire toucher sans avoir donné mon accord.

- Deuxièmement surtout par une personne que je ne connais point.

- Et troisièmement je ne suis pas du tout ton beau gosse.

Devant cette tirade, l'individu sourit en se rapprochant encore plus de Naruto.

- Si ce n'est que ça nous pouvons y remédier sur le champ.

Le blond le bouscula rudement en s'écria :

- Non mais ce n'est pas possible pour qui te prends-tu? Je ne suis pas intéressé à te connaître idiot.

Fuyant presque ce mystérieux personnage, Naruto alla rejoindre Sakura qui était assise pas loin de la piste de danse. S'avançant vers la rosée il remarqua que son regard se déplaçait entre lui et le mec qu'il avait laissé derrière.

- Naruto tu connais une telle bombe, à part Sasuke bien sûre lui demanda-t-elle un sourcil levé.

- Non pas du tout.

- Mais…

- Je lui faisais tout simplement la remarque de me laisser tranquille. Je te jure.

- Tu ne connais même pas son nom?

- Non pourquoi tu insistes tant ?

- Ben disons que j'aurais bien aimé que tu me présente à lui.

- Pfffffffff.

Sakura ne cessait pas de fixer ce gars sans aucune pudeur embarrassant du même coup Naruto qui décida de s'éloigner quelque peu.

- Où tu vas comme ça?

- Aux toilettes.

Naruto se dirigea vers ses compagnons quand il vit Sakura qui semblait être en grande discussion avec un homme à la stature impressionnante. Il reconnut alors le pervers de tout à l'heure qui écoutait, très attentivement, ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire. Il ralenti hésitant entre se cacher et partir ou poursuivre son chemin tout en se traitant d'idiot râlant devant son agissement enfantin. Prenant une grande respiration, il s'avança vers la rosée.

- Ah Naruto te voilà viens ici que je te présente.

Se forçant à sourire il se tourna vers le type à sa droite.

- Naruto je te présente Mandara.

- Mandara voici mon petit frère de cœur Naruto.

- Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Son geste était ferme et extrêmement doux malgré la grande énergie qu'il s'en dégageait. Jugeant que c'était un peu trop long pour une simple poignée de mains, Sakura toussota discrètement.

- Sakura tu pourrais nous présenter à ton nouvel ami. Il faut savoir partager égoïste.

- Laisse nous tranquille Ino c'est moi qu'il est venu voir en premier.

- De quoi tu parles grand front, tu rêves surement. Jamais un mec de son genre ne serait assez fou pour être attiré par un chewing-gum.

- Est-ce que tu es entrain de dire qu'il est venu pour une truie blonde ha!ha! Permet moi d'en douter.

Continuant à s'invectiver bruyamment elles oublièrent totalement le sujet de leurs litiges.

- Sont-elles toujours comme ca ? demanda Mandara.

- Ce soir je dirais qu'elles sont plutôt plus calmes que d'habitude répliqua Naruto. Je crois que c'est leur façon de démontrer qu'elles s'aiment.

- Je comprends. Et pour toi, Naruto, quelle est ta façon de démontrer que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un ?

- C'est à moi que tu parles là ?

- A moins d'avoir un autre blond sexy qui répond au nom de Naruto je pense que c'est bien à toi que je parle.

S'étouffant presque de rage le blond en question serra les poings tout contre lui afin de contrôler son impulsion subite d'effacer ce sourire ridicule sur le visage de ce prétentieux.

- Je tiens à préciser que c'est un message que je viens de t'envoyer continua l'autre

- Mais lâche moi hurla Naruto.

Il avait parlé assez fort pour surprendre Sakura et Ino qui poursuivaient leur petite guerre. Elles le regardèrent les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Je vois que tu as du caractère aussi c'est pas pour me déplaire loin de là.

Soupirant bruyamment Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Soudain il sursauta devant l'exclamation de Neiji.

- Merde Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les ai seulement**

**emprunté pour le besoin de ma fiction. Dans ce chapitre l'histoire**

**se place enfin. 1…2…3…que le jeu commence.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Sasuke regarda une dernière fois les chiffres qui défilaient sur l'écran de son portable avant de refermer celui-ci d'un geste brusque. Il ne lui restait qu'une petite chose à régler avec son gérant Kisame et ensuite il était libre pour le reste de la soirée. Tout en se massant la nuque, il s'installa plus profondément dans son fauteuil se laissant porter par l'atmosphère apaisante de son bureau. Il songea, alors, à la personne qui l'attendait et qui devait maintenant trépigner d'impatience. Cette pensée provoqua un léger étirement au coin de sa bouche l'incitant à quitter son repère pour longer un corridor éclairé par de douces lumières tamisées. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la section VIP, il entendit cet étrange ensemble consonant de voix, de verres qui s'entrechoquent, de rires, le tout englobé par un fond musical trop bruyant à son goût. Désirant éviter de se faire aborder, il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées jetant autour de lui des regards qui tuent digne d'un Uchiha, ces regards qui paralysent toutes pauvres âmes qui voudraient entreprendre un geste en sa direction. Sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter il emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon que le personnel utilisait pour se rendre au premier plancher. Une désagréable sensation de chaleur étouffante le prit d'assaut lorsqu'il fit sa descente au cœur même de l'enfer. Déjà la moiteur de l'air causé par les corps se trémoussant sur la piste de danse, alourdissait sa chemise d'humidité. A l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille de même qu'un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou.

J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oublié. Je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer sans toi.

Sasuke se retourna pour saisir avec force les lèvres qui se tendaient devant lui. Celles-ci froides et taquines s'éloignèrent de cette attaque pleine de convoitise.

Attention cher Monsieur Uchiha nous devons demeurer discrets.

Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi tu n'y gagneras rien.

Ouuuuuu le grand méchant loup montre les crocs comme c'est excitant.

Approche petit chaperon rouge que je te dévore.

Sasuke martyrisa une fois de plus cette bouche qui parlait trop à son goût.

- Sasuke!

Cœur de glace

Merde Naruto.

Pardon tu m'as dit quelque chose Neiji?

Je me disais tout simplement que nous pourrions aller manger quelque part répondit Neiji.

Ouuuuuuuuuuiii ramens, ramens s'excita Naruto.

Naruto calme toi s'exclama Sakura. Avant tout nous allons demander aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent.

Oui mais c'est que j'ai faim moi pleurnicha Naruto.

Sakura soupira, tout le monde était au courant qu'au simple mot ramens Naruto devenait un estomac sur deux pattes. Avant fait rapidement le tour, elle fit un signe d'approbation au blond.

Bon si c'est d'accord allons-y cria Kiba.

O.K. passer devant je vous rejoins prononça Shikamaru.

AAAAAAAAAhhh Naruto ce n'est pas S…mphhhhhhh…

Naruto regarda d'un air surpris Hinata embrassant subitement son amoureux. Il était très étonné de voir la douce et discrète demoiselle manifester vivement ses sentiments surtout en publique. Attentif à cette situation peu courante, il ne remarqua pas Shikamaru et Neiji s'échanger un regard lourd de sens. Kiba essaya de parler une seconde fois à Naruto :

Chérie, chérie attends je dois dire à N…

La belle l'empêcha de continuer en posant sa main devant sa bouche.

Amour, tu lui diras une fois rendu au Ichiraku.

Sakura peux-tu amener Kiba et Naruto avec toi et nous attendre à l'extérieur s'il te plait? demanda Shikamaru.

Sakura regarda avec surprise le jeune homme qui venait de s'adresser à elle essayant de comprendre le pourquoi de cette requête mais Shikamaru lui tournait déjà le dos. Elle était consciente que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas conseillé cette action sans une bonne raison et attrapant le bras de Naruto elle le tira vers la sortie malgré les cris de protestations des deux hyperactifs en puissance.

Sakura il faut attendre les autres s'indigna le blond.

Oui, oui il faut les attendre voyons encouragea le brun.

Si vous voulez des ramens vous allez me suivre sans faire d'histoire et nous allons attendre les autres sur le parking.

Puis se tournant vers Madara elle lui demanda en souriant :

Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux.

Non! Sakura! Je ne veux pas… se lamenta le blond.

Sakura asséna un coup sur la tête du pauvre jeune homme pour l'empêcher de dire des sottises. Lâchant un cri de douleur il regarda son amie avec un air malheureux se frottant la bosse qu'il avait acquis avec ce coup. Soulevant un sourcil, le regard de Madara se posa sur la rosée ensuite sur Naruto.

J'en serais ravi je te remercie.

Kiba et Hinata écoutaient le blond qui râlait tout bas derrière eux sur un certain mec et sa manière de s'imposer. Le couple d'amoureux se retenait avec grande peine pour ne pas s'esclaffer de rire car ils ne voulaient surtout pas croître la colère de leur ami. Pendant ce temps Neiji questionna Shikamaru.

Tu as remarqué toi aussi?

Galère, je vais aller lui parler.

J'y vais avec toi ? proposa Neiji.

Oui je veux bien mais les autres aller rejoindre Naruto je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se pose des questions pour le moment répondit le garçon à la coupe d'ananas.

Respirant alors un bon coup il fila ensuite vers un point bien précis du bar suivit par Neiji et Gaara. Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Je vais aller les chercher.

Naruto calme toi s'il te plaît demanda Sakura.

On pourrait en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance toi et moi susurra Madara à l'oreille du blond.

Wwaaaaaaaaaa laisse-moi tranquille s'écria Naruto tout en se reculant. Je ne suis pas intéressé à te connaître d'avantage et je doute te revoir après ce soir.

Moi je suis plutôt certain du contraire murmura Madara.

Naruto lui tourna le dos en soulevant les épaules. Sakura voyait, quant à elle, une chance unique de pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme qui avait, à son avis, un physique très attirant. Avec fébrilité elle le bombarda de questions espérant attirer son attention et lui faire savoir l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, elle décida de jouer le grand jeu de la séduction. Redressant le dos pour faire valoir sa poitrine généreuse, elle plongea son regard vert émeraude dans la noirceur du sien. Prenant un air aguicheur elle lui demanda :

Est-ce que tu viens souvent au Sharigan?

Non c'est la première fois. Je suis originaire d'Oto et j'ai déménagé depuis peu à Konoha précisa Madara.

Pour quel raison as-tu quitté Oto? questionna-t-elle.

Sa…Sakura c'est peut-être trop indiscret suggéra Hinata.

Mais pas du tout Hinata s'exclama la rosée.

Disons que tu veux surtout savoir si tu as une chance de le connaître plus…hum…intimement.

Kiba hurla la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme décida de fuir, en riant, la furie rose qui fonçait sur lui. Car il tenait à la vie et mine de rien une Sakura en colère pouvait être très douloureux.

Je suis désolée mais parfois il parle plus vite qu'il ne pense justifia Hinata.

Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Je trouve votre groupe vraiment intéressant. Je peux ressentir un lien indéniable qui vous uni les uns avec les autres avança Madara.

Revenant vers eux le chien piteux qui se massait le dessus du crâne et une Sakura qui suivait avec un air satisfait afficher sur son visage. Kiba se cacha près de Naruto en geignant :

Sauve moi Naruto elle est complètement folle.

Tu veux absolument en recevoir un autre ma parole hurla la rosée.

Non…pitié…je te demande pardon implora le jeune homme.

Naruto ne put retenir un léger gloussement devant la bouille effrayée de son ami. Délaissant les deux idiots Sakura reporta toute son attention vers le grand brun au regard si sombre. Elle n'avait pas fini son interrogation et ferait tout pour y parvenir.

Alors pourquoi avoir quitté Oto pour venir t'établir ici à Konoha ?

Pour le travail tout simplement. On m'a offert une promotion mais pour se faire je devais quitter la maison mère et venir dans un bureau affilié.

Waaaa s'exclama-t-elle. Et tu n'as pas trouvé cela trop difficile de quitter tes amis et ta copine pour venir dans un endroit où tu ne connaissais personne?

Cette remarque pouvait paraître naïve aux oreilles des autres mais pour lui c'était tout autre. Avec sarcasme il lui répondit :

Tu sais je ne suis pas d'un abord sociable au départ donc j'ai très peu d'amis dans mon entourage et pour ce qui est de l'amour, je n'ai pas eu la chance de croiser celui-ci sur mon chemin…jusqu'à aujourd'hui termina-t-il dans un murmure que seul Naruto avait compris.

Le blond baissa la tête pour cacher la rougeur qui s'étendait sur ses joues captant, ainsi, l'attention de Madara qui poursuivit :

Cependant c'est faux de dire que je ne connais personne ici à Konoha car quelques membres de ma famille s'y retrouvent.

Ah oui ! Nous les connaissons peut-être? Demanda Hinata

J'en suis convaincu car mes cousins sont très connus dans la communauté.

Madara fixait toujours Naruto se marrant intérieurement sur le faux semblant d'indifférence que lui démontrait le blond sexy. Alors que Kankuro, Temari, Lee, Choji, Ino, Shino et Tenten venaient les rejoindre Madara reprit la parole.

Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué à la plus élémentaire des politesses. Je vais donc me présenter comme il se doit. Je m'appelle Madara. Madara Uchiha.

Il ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction devant leurs mines atterrées. Enfin le match pouvait débuter.

Cœur de glace

Sasuke martyrisa une fois de plus cette bouche qui parlait trop à son goût.

Sasuke !

Celui-ci se figea en reconnaissant la voix qui s'adressait à lui. Délaissant son partenaire, il tourna la tête pour découvrir Shikamaru qui l'observait avec les poings sur les hanches. Près de lui se tenait Neiji et derrière Gaara. Se retournant pour les affronter Sasuke senti comme une boule se former dans son estomac. Ce n'était pas la peur non car un Uchiha n'avait jamais peur mais plutôt l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre. Son regard balaya la foule à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis. Il entendit alors un ricanement provenant de Gaara. Plongeant ses pierres noires dans le turquoise mystérieux du roux il y remarqua alors une hostilité furieuse. Une aversion pure et profonde.

Il n'est plus ici Uchiha grogna Gaara. Nous avons eu la décence de l'éloigner d'ici avant qu'il te, non, qu'il vous voit.

Nous ne voulons pas lui affliger une souffrance qu'il ne mérite pas continua Neiji.

Ce qui se passe entre moi et Naruto ne vous regarde en rien du tout ragea Sasuke.

C'est là que tu te trompes car Naruto est important au sein de notre groupe. Pour certains il est un ami très cher pour d'autres il est un frère mais personne ne peut rester indifférent à sa personnalité et sa bonté.

Ce mec est un ange ou quoi?

Sasuke repoussa durement l'homme qui s'accrochait encore à sa taille.

Sai la ferme. Je ne veux rien entendre de mal contre lui lança brusquement Sasuke

Ok j'ai compris pas besoin d'être violent faut pas toucher au pauvre petit chou. Je vous laisse entre vous car mon plaisir est terminé pour ce soir mais n'oublie pas Sasuke qu'un ange ce n'est pas fait pour toi. On se rappelle demain lui lança Sai en lui volant un dernier baiser.

Personne ne fit attention au départ de cet androgyne brun aussi pâle que Sasuke.

Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi Uchiha car j'ai peur que Naruto s'impatiente et décide de venir nous chercher lui-même quel galère. Voici ce que je t'offre, tu as une semaine pour réfléchir aux sentiments que tu éprouves vraiment pour Naruto. A la fin de ce délai tu auras deux choix quitter Naruto ou quitter Sai. Pendant ce temps de réflexion tu ne dois surtout pas le voir ou même lui parler. Je suis certain que tu seras inventer une histoire crédible pour ne pas l'inquiété.

Mais pour qui vous vous prenez hurla l'Uchiha. Pour qui tu te prends de me dire ce que je dois ou non faire continua Sasuke en empoignant le t-shirt de Shikamaru.

Aussitôt Gaara et Neiji s'avancèrent vers le brun pour lui faire lâcher prise mais Shikamaru les arrêta d'un signe de la main.

Tu es le seul responsable de ton malheur. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu lui faire ça? Tu n'as plus de sentiments pour lui? Tu veux découvrir d'autres sensations? Il t'a été infidèle et tu veux te venger? Peu importe la raison tu te dois d'être honnête avec lui que tu l'aimes ou ne l'aimes plus. Pour lui tu es sa vie, il t'aime sans aucunes conditions et si un jour il découvrait ceci j'ai peur pour lui, peur du mal qu'il pourrait ce faire. Et tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

Sasuke ouvrit la main pour libérer le brun à la coupe d'ananas.

Alors tu as une semaine pour méditer sur ce que tu ressens.

Et si je ne fais rien au bout d'une semaine crâna Sasuke.

He bien ce sera très galère pour moi de devoir lui dire la vérité. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que tu te dis que jamais Naruto va me croire et je suis d'accord avec toi. Quand il s'agit de ta modeste personne il est complètement aveugle mais tôt ou tard la rumeur va lui parvenir et mettre un doute au fond de lui.

Sasuke releva un sourcil.

Oups je vois que tu n'étais pas au courant. Malheureusement pour toi la discrétion n'a pas été ton fort dernièrement. La rumeur s'est propagée comme une vraie trainée de poudre dans les couloirs de l'Université à propos de vos amourettes dans les toilettes.

Merde marmonna le brun.

Oui merde comme tu dis. Comment une personne aussi…hmm…imbue d'elle-même a pu commettre une si grosse erreur? Bon nous devons aller rejoindre les autres pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité d'un blond sexy.

Tournant les talons Shikamaru se dirigea vers la sortie suivit de près par Neiji.

Uchiha

Fiche moi la paix Sabaku.

J'ai une dernière chose à te dire personnellement. Si tu décides de revenir auprès de Naruto ne lui brise jamais le cœur car moi je ne serais pas aussi doux que Shikamaru. Non moi je vais te briser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies à genoux.

Sasuke se contenta de remonter l'escalier et de disparaitre sans dire un mot.


End file.
